


Violet

by musicisthesoul



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicisthesoul/pseuds/musicisthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White. Red. Black. Violet. That's all I see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't taste.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't hear.

I couldn't live. Not without him.

_I found the silver blade._

He was my sunshine. My moon. My lover. My world. My everything. And now he was gone. Forever. An image of his joyous face flashed through my mind and I smiled.

_The blade caressed my forearm._

My anguish and sorrow would soon be over for I would soon be joining my deceased lover in the land of no worries.

 _The blade pierced my skin_.

Some people fear pain. I welcome it with open arms.

_Stark red blood seemed oddly out of place on starch white tile._

Pain. A figment of one's imagination. It can be blocked out at will.

_Numerous cuts began surfacing._

Pain. Something I had been blocking out since I was young.

_Puddle of red appeared._

For the first time in a long time I felt pain. Not physical pain. Mental pain. Real pain.

_My vision has gone blurry._

My heart ached.

_My legs are weak._

My head hurts. I'm dizzy.

_The puddle continues to grow._

All I see is red now. There is no more white left just red.

_Somewhere in the distance I hear a piano._

The red that I see is now beginning to turn black.

_The music grows louder._

The piano is such a wonderful object. Especially when played by the hands of a certain blonde.

_The red begins disappearing faster._

I can't see anymore. The world is black now. No more red. No more white. Just black.

_Black has never looked so good._

Soon the black disappears. It is now replaced by violet. The most wonderful shade of violet. The violet that I had only ever seen on one person.

_Violet._

I am staring into the eyes of my beautiful blonde. He frowns. Then he gets angry. All the while not uttering a word.

_My beautiful blonde._

The look of anger on his face is replaced by one of happiness. He smiles. I smile. The pain that I had felt earlier is now gone.

_No more pain._

The spaces between my fingers are soon filled by the blonde's fingers.

_His wonderful fingers._

Pale lips meet with pale lips. The violet disappears.

_His wonderful lips._

My heart flutters. Tears run down my face, but are soon wiped away by those fingers that I love. He smiles again.

_His wonderful smile._

I could breathe.

I could see.

I could taste.

I could feel.

I could hear.

I could live. And it was all because of him. My beautiful blonde.


End file.
